


女王

by Batsy7



Category: Elizabeth (Movies), 电影伊丽莎白一世
Genre: Other, PWP, 女上男下, 无逻辑肉, 轻微BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 埃塞克斯伯爵使劲了浑身解数来讨好女王，但是依旧时常感到女王的威严和梳理。他渴望着更进一步的亲密和宠幸，女王不肯失去她的童贞，那么埃塞克斯愿意献出自己的。电影《伊丽莎白一世》背景，无逻辑pwp。cp：伊丽莎白女王x埃塞克斯。女性主导的性爱。ps：谁不想看这个小可爱被干哭呢？





	女王

“成功地挑战了命运，他为之感到愉悦。在这宁和的荒漠中，障碍来自于整个社会，来自于爱与恨。”壁炉前堆成山的软垫上，埃塞克斯正在为伊丽莎白阅读信纸上的诗句。他们靠得很近，年轻伯爵的声音低沉性感，女王撑着下巴听地认真，跳动的火焰把她的脸映成暖黄色。

　　“或许只有在世界的大家庭里，他才能安心地歇息，然后醒来。曾经给予上帝的赞誉……”埃塞克斯笑着停下了，他从垫子上爬起来。伊丽莎白用颇为无辜地声音问道：“怎么停下了？”

　　“您这样看着我，我怎么能读得下去呢？”埃塞克斯为自己辩解道。

　　“我怎么看着你？”

　　年轻的伯爵靠在墙上歪着头沉吟了一会儿，“仿佛您正在考虑，是否要吃了我。”

　　女王顿时被逗乐了，她像个女孩一样大笑起来，然后趴在枕头上，像想起来了什么一样，隐去了笑容。“你想从我这儿得到什么呢，罗宾？”

　　埃塞克斯丢掉了手里的信纸，看起来深情又真诚：“我希望您能得到您最渴望的东西。”

　　“也就是说，你期望我得到幸福。”伊丽莎白不置可否，“可要得到它我必须以罔顾我的王国为代价。”她自嘲地笑了一下，“要是那真的发生了，谁还会想要我呢？”

　　“我会，贝丝！”埃塞克斯冲上前，趴在女王跟前，“我会的！”

　　“您从来没说过对我的感觉。”

　　“你知道我的感觉。”

　　“我知道吗？”

　　“我怎么才能知道你真正的情感？即使你不断地在说……”

　　“我爱你。”伯爵接口道。

　　“你又来了。”女王忧心忡忡，“可是这是真的吗？”

　　埃塞克斯只是握住伊丽莎白的手亲吻了一下，然后握着她的手轻轻抚过自己的脸颊，用那双会说话的蓝眼睛专注深情地看着她，“我可以证明这个，贝丝。证明我对你的衷心，证明我的一切都属于你。”伯爵握着女王的手伸进自己宽松的内衣里，覆盖在心脏的位置。

　　“怎么，又是另一个誓言吗，罗宾？”女王笑道。

　　“不，贝丝，不。”年轻的伯爵握着女王的手继续往下滑，“我想要跟你做.爱，陛下。”

　　“罗宾。”伊丽莎白顿时变了脸色，她抽回了手，“不，罗宾。我不能。”

　　“我知道你的顾虑，贝丝。”埃塞克斯毫不气馁，他知道为了王位的稳固，伊丽莎白女王至今还没有献出自己的童贞。她依旧是一位处女。但是如果他能让他们的关系更进一步，那么他不介意献出自己的。

　　“这个有很多种方式的，贝丝。”埃塞克斯赶紧把早就准备好的盒子拿过来，“希望你不要感觉冒犯，贝丝。”他打开了木盒，里面一根木质的假阴.茎。

　　“哦，上帝！”伊丽莎白在看清之后立刻捂住眼睛扭过了头，“你居然想把这个用在我身上？罗宾！！”

　　“不不，”小伯爵赶紧解释，“不是用在你身上，是我身上。”

　　女王回过头，有些不确定地看向埃塞克斯。

　　“你拥有我的心，贝丝，你拥有我的一切。我只是想感受那份特殊的欢愉和亲密。你和我，而你主导一切。”埃塞克斯虔诚地仰着头，“就像我说的，我完全地属于您。”

　　伊丽莎白审视的目光落在那根假阴.茎上，那根东西尺寸可观，形状笔直又漂亮，龟.头和阴.囊的细节栩栩如生，被抛光地十分仔细，还有三根带子系在底部。女王把它拿了起来，“这个怎么用？”

　“首先，你需要把它润滑一下，我带了一些猪油。”小伯爵把一个玻璃瓶递给女王，“然后你可以把它系在腰上，剩下的就都一样了。”埃塞克斯眼睛亮晶晶地看着女王。

　　伊丽莎白盯着这两样道具半晌，“所以，我要用这根插进你的……你的……”

　　“是的。我清洁过了，贝丝。”

　　“不，我并不担心……”这感觉非常奇怪，伊丽莎白已经为了她的王国守贞了四十几年，性对于她来说变成了奢侈品，突然间，这个她爱着的年轻人给了她一份几乎完美的解决方法。她从未感觉如此地安心和幸福。

　　“哦……罗宾！”伊丽莎白把那根假阴.茎撇在一边，捧着埃塞克斯的脸把两个人拖进了一个充满色欲的亲吻里。他们像两个野兽一样互相扯着对方的衣服，女王繁复的金色礼裙只是稍微乱了一点，只穿着内衬和长裤的埃塞克斯却很快被扒光了。浑身赤裸的小伯爵仰躺在垫子上，漂亮的阴.茎半勃着，他眯着眼睛喘息，双腿分开，在女王穿戴阴.茎的时候一只手撸动自己的柱身，另一只手用两根手指伸进肛.门里扩张。

　　“贝丝，贝丝……”小伯爵呻吟一样地呼唤。

　　“我的罗宾……”伯爵的呼唤很快得到了回应，女王压在伯爵身上，从他的嘴唇一直亲吻到胸膛。她握住那根滑溜溜的假阴.茎，在层层叠叠的裙底下摸索着伯爵的入口。

　　“这里，贝丝……”伯爵伸手握住假阴.茎前端，导向自己后穴的入口处。伊丽莎白几乎是立刻就急不可耐的挺身，假阴.茎没入了小半，刚好抵在了小伯爵前列腺处，换来了他的一声惊呼。

　　伊丽莎白立刻停止了动作，“我弄疼你了吗？”

　　“哦不，贝丝，你只是太厉害了……”

　　女王一边啃咬吮吸小伯爵的胸膛一边抽送，埃塞克斯从来没想过肛.交会给他带来意想不到的快感，比他之前所有的性.爱感觉都要好太多了。小伯爵闭着眼睛，下意识地配合着扭动腰臀，被女王带上一个又一个高峰。

　　“啊……我要……”快感的累积很快让埃塞克斯达到了边缘，他握住自己阴.茎快速撸动，很快射出了精.液，女王也停下了动作。乳白色的斑点散落在伯爵的胸膛上，伊丽莎白舔掉了一小块。埃塞克斯笑着把手指插进伊丽莎白发间，“你不用吃掉……”后面的话消失在了伊丽莎白的吻里，那吻里混合着一小块味道不怎么好的精.液。

　　“吃掉，罗宾。”女王温柔地命令道。埃塞克斯立刻滑动喉结吞下了自己的精.液，“这实在太棒……啊——”小伯爵没说完的话被一声短促的尖叫取代，女王在他不应期的时候就抽动阴.茎狠狠插了进来，疼痛和快感一同撞进了小伯爵的大脑。

　　伊丽莎白再次小声念着小伯爵的名字开始新一轮的抽插。埃塞克斯咬着牙忍了几下，最终还是求饶了：“求您……我受不住了……”这对于小伯爵来说太过了。

　　“不许逃跑，罗宾。”女王裙下也早已被分泌的汁液湿透，埃塞克斯哭泣求饶的场景几乎让女王再次达到一次高潮。我之前为什么没考虑过这个呢？女王懊恼。

　　埃塞克斯伯爵又一次被逼上了高潮，女王的动作不算猛烈，但是很快发现了其中的技巧。精.液洒在了伯爵的小腹上，埃塞克斯喘息着，一只手插入自己蓬乱的卷发里，这一次他甚至没有用手抚摸自己的性器。女王嬉笑着趴在他身上，满意地用手指划过伯爵胸口的牙印和吻痕，假阴.茎仍然塞在埃塞克斯体内，而阴.茎底端与阴部之间湿漉漉的爱液足以证明女王的欢愉。

　　“您简直令人无法相信……”

　　“什么？”

　　“您怎么可以如此地……这是我经历过最棒的，贝丝。”

　　“嘘……”女王把那根木质阴.茎从自己跨间解下，“我知道。”

　　“有一场对里斯本的远征……”埃塞克斯觉得现在正是时机。

　　“什么远征？”

　　“还有其他的远征吗？”

　　“你本不该知晓此事的。”女王的心沉了下来，“我下了禁令，罗宾，你不能去！”

　　“陛下，我没有钱，我必须去。我负债太多，家产即将被出售用于偿债。您赏赐我的足够多了，但是……”

　　“等时机成熟，你自然会得到你需要的。”

　　“里斯本的远征能让我获利，那里有西班牙商船，成堆的黄金，您会想要一个被宠坏的男孩吗？还是说您不愿让我证明我是个配得上您的男人？！”

　　“我告诉过你了，罗宾！你不许去！”女王着急了，她一把抽出了埋在埃塞克斯体内的假阴.茎，换来了小伯爵的一声闷哼。埃塞克斯还想说什么，被伊丽莎白捂住了嘴巴，“让我们都闭嘴吧，罗宾。”

　　女王亲吻了埃塞克斯的唇，手掌按在他的胸膛示意他继续躺下。“你就躺在这里，罗宾，哪儿也不要去。就在这里睡一觉。直到明天清晨。”

　　第二天清晨，女王醒来后发现小伯爵不见了踪影。他已经连夜去了福尔莫，参加了里斯本的远征军。


End file.
